lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Kilio Valley Fire/Transcript
KION: That's it! Keep it up, everyone! We can't let the fire spread! ONO: Incoming! FULI: The fire break's done, Kion. KION: Great job, Fuli. Beshte! Bunga! Bury the flames! BESHTE: You got it, Kion! ONO: Heads up! KION: (PANTING) Great work, guys. The fire could have been a lot worse for Ma Tembo and the elephants. Kilio Valley is safe now, Ma Tembo. You're good to go back. MA TEMBO: Thank you, Kion. Lion Guard. ZITO: Too bad you didn't get here sooner. My favorite grove's been completely burned. MA TEMBO: Zito. That's a small sacrifice compared to what could have been. ONO: Uh, guys? Do you see that? FULI: What are those? KION: I don't know. Ono? ONO: I'll see what I can see! (SQUAWKS) ONO: It's fire! From the sky! They must be embers from the fire! BUNGA: I thought we put 'em all out! ZITO: Well, clearly you missed some! Gracious! KION: Lion Guard, it's up to us to put out those fires! ONO: But Kion, the fire's everywhere! Then we will be too. MA TEMBO: My strongest elephants can help, too. Zito, Zigo, Johari. Help the Lion Guard fight these fires! The rest of you, follow me! And stay close! KION: Thank you, Ma Tembo! Okay. Zito, Zigo, you're with Fuli and Bunga on fire breaks. ZITO: Let's make sure they work this time. KION: Johari. Beshte. Ono. Put out as many flames as you can! BESHTE: Got it. FULI: I need to make more fire breaks! Keep putting out those flames! ZITO: As if I wouldn't have otherwise... ONO: Gotcha! BUNGA: Not this time, falling sky-fires! Yeah! Gimme some trunk! BESHTE: I got this one, Johari! Grab more dirt and get on the other fires! (JOHARI TRUMPETS) MA TEMBO: Stay close, everyone! And keep your trunks to the ground where there's less smoke! JANJA: It ain't smoke you gotta worry about. It's us! MA TEMBO: Hyenas? Circle the little ones, and move! REIREI: Why, hello, elephants! (GROWLS) MA TEMBO: Away from the jackals, everyone! This way! (GASPS) KIBURI: Guess again, Ma Tembo. (ELEPHANTS TRUMPETING) JANJA: Face it, Ma Tembo. Between us and the fires, you got nowhere to go. (HYENAS CACKLING) ONO: Oh, no! Kion! Kion! Ma Tembo's herd! They're surrounded by hyenas, jackals, and crocodiles! KION: All at the same time? Scar. He's behind this. ONO: Scar? So... What do we do? KION: We save the herd. Forget the fire. ONO: Forget the fire? KION: There's no other choice! Tell the rest of the Guard and the elephants! ONO: Affirmative! KION: (GRUNTS) JANJA: Hello, Morsel! BUNGA: Goodbye, Janja! CHEEZI: (GROWLING) FULI: Kion, there's too many of them. ONO: And the fire's headed this way. KION: We have to retreat. Ono! Find the safest way out of here! ONO: Affirmative. I've got it! But we'll need to move quickly before the fire spreads! KION: Then lead the way! Beshte, clear the path for the elephants! BESHTE: You got it. KION: Bunga, Fuli, keep 'em safe! BUNGA: Will do. FULI: Let's go. KION: Get away from her! KION: (GRUNTS) KION: Ma Tembo, we need to get everyone out of Kilio Valley! MA TEMBO: You want us to leave? But... KION: I want to save your herd. So we gotta go! Now! BESHTE: (GRUNTS) MA TEMBO: (TRUMPETS) Everyone! Follow the Lion Guard out of the Valley! Immediately! ONO: This way, everyone! MA TEMBO: Fires are a part of the Circle of Life. But this... This was the biggest fire I've ever seen. KION: I'm so sorry, Ma Tembo. ZITO: You're "sorry"? If you'd put out the fire properly to begin with, we elephants would still have a home! KION: You're right. ONO: You know... Fires do clear the way for new plants to grow. MA TEMBO: It's true. Our Valley will return. And so will we. But in the meantime, we elephants need a new place to live. Somewhere we can all be together. KION: I can't make up for the fire, Ma Tembo. But I promise I'll find you the perfect place to stay. MA TEMBO: Thank you, Kion. I know we can always rely on you. JANJA: We did good, boys. Just like Scar asked. Now he's gonna know he can rely on us hyenas. REIREI: You hyenas? You couldn't find your own tails without us! CHUNGU: Why? Where'd they go? KIBURI: Quit it! You're making me dizzy. We all know it's the crocs who made this day a success. MZINGO Yes, did someone say "success?" It seems our mission has been a rousing success. And all thanks to we vultures' pyrotechnic genius. REIREI: "Genius?" If you're so smart, why's Mwoga still holding that stick? MWOGA: Oi! Emergency motion to allow me to extinguish this fire... Motion rescinded. JANJA: Whatever. C'mon furbrains. Our job's done here. Let's go back to the Outlands. SCAR: Go? But you've only just arrived! JANJA: Scar? Uh... What're you doin' here? SCAR: I came to say well done. Kilio Valley is ours, for as long as we remain and lay claim to it. So... There's no going "back." KIBURI: You mean you want us to stay here? REIREI: But, why? SCAR: All part of my plan. We will take over the Pride Lands piece by piece. So in the end... There will be nothing left for the Lion Guard to defend! (LAUGHS) KION: Ma Tembo, welcome to your new home. ZITO: Ndefu Grove? You're making us live with the galagos? MA TEMBO: Hush, Zito. It looks like a fine place to stay. KION: It is. It's big, there's lots to eat, and the galagos are always really welcoming! LAINI: Welcome! KION: See? Laini, there was a fire in Kilio Valley, LAINI: so Ma Tembo and her elephants... Need a place to stay? We'd love to help! Come on in! BESHTE: Like my dad always says, "There's always room for another hippo in the watering hole." MA TEMBO: Thank you, Laini. LAINI: Our pleasure, Ma... MA TEMBO: Oh, my! Laini? (FOOTSTEPS THUMPING) BUNGA: Hey, look at that! The elephants and galagos are already playing together! ONO: I don't think it's a game, Bunga. LAINI: Kion, this is a disaster! A disaster! KION: It's okay, Laini. I've got this. Elephants, hold still! See? Everything's okay now. LAINI: But only because they're not moving! When they walk the ground shakes, and the trees move, and... MA TEMBO: We elephants don't want to cause any trouble for you, Laini. We can find some other place to stay. LAINI: Really? I mean... If you think Kion can find you someplace else... ZITO: Oh, without a doubt. KION: I said I'd find you a new home, and I will. Elephants, follow me! LAINI: (YELPING) Phew! KION: It just makes sense. Giraffes and elephants are both big. You both eat leaves. It's a perfect match! TWIGA: I suppose... If they really need someplace to stay... KION: Thank you, Twiga. Ma Tembo, you and your herd are welcome in Acacia Grove! MA TEMBO: What a relief. Thank you, Twiga. BESHTE: Pride Landers helping Pride Landers. That's what it's all about. KION: Yeah... It really is. TWIGA: What? What are you doing? ONO: Uh-oh. ZITO: I'm eating. TWIGA: But you pulled down the whole branch! ZITO: Well, yes. It's how we elephants eat. Look around! TWIGA: Kion! KION: Twiga, I know the elephants' ways are different. But please. They need help... TWIGA: Then get someone else to help them! If they stay here, they'll eat our whole grove! KION: Twiga... TWIGA: Giraffes need food too, Kion! Do you want us to starve? MTOTO: I guess the giraffes don't want us around either. MA TEMBO: I'm sure it's not that. She's worried about her own herd, that's all. There is another place we can go, isn't there? ZITO: I know the perfect place! Lots of space, beautiful groves of trees. Oh, wait. The Lion Guard let it burn. KION: There is another place. I just need to figure out where. Their home is gone, Bupu. Can they stay here for a while? Please? BUPU: Well, since you asked politely. KION: Thanks, Bupu. MA TEMBO :Yes, thank you. Elephants, let's make ourselves at home! (ELEPHANTS TRUMPETING) (SABLE ANTELOPES COUGHING) BUPU: Unacceptable! MTOTO: Beshte, are the antelopes going to kick us out too? BESHTE: Um... KION: No. They're not. BUPU: Actually... KION: A little time, Bupu. That's all I need. Just so I can figure this out. FULI: How much time do you think he'll give you? KION: Not much. Ono? Check the damage in Kilio Valley. Try to get an idea of how long it'll be before the elephants can move back. ONO: Affirmative! It doesn't look good. The whole Valley's been burned pretty bad. I don't see any plants left at all... Hapana! KION: What is it? ONO: It's Goigoi! All the hyenas, jackals, and crocs. And Mzingo and the vultures too! FULI: That doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't they just go home? KION: Because Scar wants them to stay. That must have been his plan all along. He didn't just want to scare the elephants. He wanted to take over Kilio Valley, forever. BUNGA: No way! He can't do that! Can he? ONO: I think he already has. KION: The Pride Lands just got smaller. And I let it happen. JANJA: We all agree dis place is a dump and no one likes it, right? GOIGOI: I think it's cozy. (GOIGOI SNORES) JANJA: Well, since everyone else hates it, I'm willin' to do you a favor and have us hyenas be in charge. REIREI: You hyenas? KIBURI: No way. Scar didn't say nothing about you running things. MZINGO: Territorial leadership claims cannot be determined without proper parliamentary procedure! Isn't that right? MWOGA: Aye! MALE VULTURE: Aye! JANJA: We don't need no procedure. Just let me run this dump! (ANIMALS GROWLING) I'm gonna run this dump, just you wait and see And when I run this dump, you all bow to me I'll be king of dirt Ruler of ash, lord of a muck A kingdom of trash I'm gonna run this dump, just you wait and see ¶ REIREI: Oh, you think so, do you? I'm gonna run this dump, 'cause I'm the smartest here But when I run this dump, there's no need to fear I'll treat you nice, I'll be so kind Just bring me all the food you find And I'll run this dump, 'cause I'm the smartest here MZINGO: Okay, my turn. I'm gonna run this dump with everyone in this tree And then I'll run this dump diplomatically You all get a vote, but I'll get the most No need to count,it's true, not to boast I'm gonna run this dump, quite deservedly ¶ KIBURI: I don't sing. JANJA: Then, I'll run this dump REIREI: No, I'll run this dump MZINGO: I'll run this dump ALL: Just you wait and see ¶ (INDISTINCT CHATTERING) KION: I can't let Scar win. He may have destroyed Kilio Valley. But I won't let him turn the Pride Landers against each other. BUNGA: What are you worried about, Kion? I bet by now the antelopes love having the elephants around! ONO: I wouldn't be so sure about that... It looks like the antelopes have kicked them out too! KION: No! This can't keep happening. Come on! Ma Tembo! Ma Tembo. Whatever happened between you and the antelope, I can fix it. MA TEMBO: Thank you, Kion. But, we don't want to stay where we're not wanted. ZITO: And it seems we're not wanted anywhere in the Pride Lands. BUNGA: Are you kidding? Just because the galagos didn't want you, and the giraffes didn't want you, and the antelopes didn't want you... You know, he might have a point. KION: There's still lots of other places. Like the zebra grazing grounds. Or... MA TEMBO: Thank you for trying, Kion. But I'm afraid Zito is right. My herd needs a real home. It seems we'll have to leave the Pride Lands. MTOTO: Goodbye, Beshte. BESHTE: Mtoto? Kion... What are we gonna do? KION: I'll be back. Grandfather Mufasa? MUFASA: Yes, Kion. I'm here. KION: Grandfather... I failed the Pride Lands. I lost Kilio Valley to Scar. MUFASA: And the loss weighs heavily on you. KION: Of course it does! My whole job is to protect the Pride Lands! And I couldn't do it! MUFASA: There is more to the Pride Lands than just land. What happened to the elephants of Kilio Valley? KION: They're all okay. But they're leaving the Pride Lands because I can't find a new home for them. Maybe they're right to doubt me. MUFASA: What other animals think is beyond your control. But don't let their doubt cause you to doubt yourself. You have indeed suffered a defeat. But how you deal with defeat is just as important as how you deal with victory. ONO: Kion! Kion! KION: Ono, what's going on? ONO: It's another fire! This time in Ndefu Grove! KION: Was it Scar again. Where are Janja and the others? ONO: Let me see. They're still in Kilio valley. And they're fighting each other. KION: Well, at least this new fire isn't one of Scar's plans. C'mon! Let's go save Ndefu Grove! Okay! Beshte. Ono. You two... LAINI: Lion Guard! Lion Guard! You have to save my galagos! Please! Please! Please! Oh. Sorry! KION: Don't worry, Laini. We'll save them. Let's go. (GALAGOS SCREAMING) FULI: Just aim for my spots and jump! KION: We'll catch you, don't worry! BUNGA: Yeah! I'm a great catcher! See? I'm good at this! Wanna do it again? BESHTE: Kion. The fire's spreading. Ono and I can't put it out fast enough. ONO: Indeed! I'm afraid we might lose Ndefu Grove! KION: No. I'm not losing any more of the Pride Lands. We just need some help. Keep at it guys! Don't give up yet! LAINI: Hooray! Thank you, Lion Guard. Thank you! KION: Ma Tembo, please stop. Please! MA TEMBO: Kion. I know you want us to stay... KION: It's not about that right now. I need your help. Ndefu Grove is on fire, and we can't save it on our own. ZITO: Ndefu Grove? Shame there aren't any elephants living there... MA TEMBO: Zito, hush! KION: Zito. Ma Tembo. I'm so sorry the other animals didn't take you in. But you're still Pride Landers! Please. Help me show everyone what that really means. MA TEMBO: Of course we'll help. ZITO: We will? MA TEMBO: Yes Zito. The Pride Landers are our family. And you don't turn your back on them. Even when they make mistakes. Stay with the little ones. Everyone else, with me! We'll go to Ndefu Grove by way of Lake Kiziwa! KION: Thank you, Ma Tembo. ZITO: Don't worry about me, then! I'm staying right here. With family that appreciates elephants! Am I right? I'll take that as a yes. ONO: It's Kion! With help! KION: Ready... Now! BUNGA: Whoa! That feels great! Do it again! KION: Zito! You came! ZITO: Yes, well... You don't turn your back on family. Unless your back will save them from a falling tree. KION: Thanks, Zito. C'mon! Let's put out his fire. LAINI: Is it over? KION: Thanks to the elephants, the damage isn't bad. Once everything cools down, you can go back. LAINI: Thank you. And, thank you. You and your elephants saved our home. Even after we pushed you away. MA TEMBO: We know how it feels to lose a home. We were proud to help save yours. LAINI: Please live with the galagos! We'd love to have you! MA TEMBO: Thank you. Your offer is most generous. Isn't it Zito? ZITO: Well, we have to live somewhere... GALAGOS: Hooray! FULI: I think this might actually turn out okay. BESHTE: Poa! BUNGA: I always knew it would. MA TEMBO: Kilio Valley... KION: We'll get you back home one day, Ma Tembo. I promise. MA TEMBO: Thank you Kion. I look forward to having our land back. But as for home... We're already here. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Transcripts